The Journey into the Three Woods
by 4everwriter
Summary: Yuji, Shana, Kirito, and Asuna fell into a mysterious black together with Pokemon trainers, Ash and Misty. They have to travel within the three woods to find their way back home. What will they encounter? Read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The Journey into the Three Woods

A crossover of Shakugan No Shana, Pokemon, and SAO

I do not own the following anime; Shakugan No Shana, Pokemon, and SAO.

Chapter 1

One average day in Misaki City, Shana set a seal for Yuji's training. "Yuji, you have to concentrate more on your opponent's moves!" shouted Shana, knocking him down. Yuji got back up, determined to try harder. Suddenly, a dark looking hole opened up in the seal. "Shana, are you creating that hole?" asked Yuji. "No!" she replied. "What's going on?!" Then, in one second, Yuji and Shana both got sucked in the hole and disappeared.

In the Pokemon Kanto region, Ash, Misty, and Brock were wandering around the woods, looking for pokemon food, when Ash smelled something delicious. "I smell some berries!" Ash exclaimed, and ran off to the left side of the woods. "Ash, stop wandering off!" Misty shouted, and took off after him. She ran so fast, she bumped into him and fell down. "Ash, when will you stop running off like that? You will keep getting lost!" Misty scolded. "Now let's go back to…" She stopped talking in shock, because right in front of her was a scared Ash and a weird black hole. "M-M-Misty, w-w-what is t-t-that?!" Misty, too petrified to answer, could only cry out, "RUN!" But, before they could do anything, the two travelers disappeared inside the hole, into black nothing.

Meanwhile, in the SAO world, Asuna and Kirito were taking a walk and discussing about the previous monster they fought. "Who do you think we will have to battle next?" Kirito asked. "I don't know, but I have a hunch that they won't be easy," Asuna replied. Suddenly, a whirly hole appeared out of nowhere. "What is that?!" she cried. "I don't know, but I think this is a monster we can battle!" Kirito responded, and grabbed Asuna to run away. Before he could do that though, they flew into the hole and were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own the characters, places, or anime.

When Shana and Yuji opened there eyes, they realized that they weren't in Misaki City anymore. "Shana, where are we?" Yuji asked. "I don't know, but it looks dangerous," Shana replied. Then, they noticed a boy and girl next to them, looking just as confused. "Excuse me," asked Yuji politely, "do you where we are?" "Umm…no, "replied the orange haired girl with friendly eyes. "What happened?" The boy with the spiky black hair said, "I only remember falling down that weird black hole." "The same thing happened to me and Shana too!" Yuji exclaimed. "Since we're all here right now, why don't we introduce ourselves?" the boy suggested. "My name is Kirito and this is my girlfriend, Asuna." "My name is Shana, and this is um…..my friend Yuji." Shana turned red and looked away to cover her face. Asuna and Kirito looked at each other and smiled in amusement. "Now that we're done, why don't we ask those two?" asked Yuji, pointing at a girl with short orange hair who was arguing with a boy with spiky black hair and a red cap. As the group walked over to them, they could hear the girl scolding, "if you didn't ran off like that, we wouldn't be stuck here, Ash!" "Excuse me," Asuna asked politely, "do you know where this place is?" The boy and girl suddenly realized that they weren't alone. "I'm sorry." The girl apologized. "We don't know where we are either. My name is Misty." The boy said, "My name is Ash from Pallet Town." Asuna replied, "I'm Asuna, and this is Kirito, Shana, and Yuji. We're also lost." Ash exclaimed, "I found something positive! Now, we're all lost together!" Mist sighed and asked, "How can you find that positive?" Ash retorted, "It's better than being stuck with only a tomboy!" "That was your own fault!" Misty argued. "If you too don't stop arguing, I'll hit you with my sword!" Shana threatened, irritated and pulling out her Nintendo No Shana as proof. Ash and Misty's eyes widen and nodded. "Shana, don't threaten people, it isn't nice." Yuji told her. "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!" she shouted. Kirito sighed and suggested, "Since we're all lost together, then why don't we just travel together?" Everyone agreed and started to walk down a path, not ready for what fate will bring.

*Note to Reader: if you're wondering why nobody questioned each other about where they came from, it's because they are lost in a big situation and don't have time to wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

I do not own any of the anime, characters, or setting.

As Shana, Yuji, Asuna, Kirito, Ash, and Misty traveled together, they talked about where they came from. Yuji said, "Shana and I came from Misaki City. We were just doing our usual afternoon training when the black hole just popped up in Shana's seal. Then, we just got sucked up." Then, Asuna questioned, "Why were you training and what's a seal?" "We got a lot to explain," sighed Shana. So Shana and Yuji explained about their world of Flame Hazes, Denizens, the Midnight Lost Child, Mystes, and seals. "Now, since I have to power of the Midnight Lost Child, I can use some of the powers to help Shana. But since I'm still not use to fighting, Shana trains me every morning and afternoon," Yuji said. "Wow, that's a rough world for both of you," Asuna commented. "But both of you are lucky to have each other." Yuji smiled and Shana blushed, and looked down. "So," Shana said, quickly changing the subject, "what happens in your world?" Kirito and Asuna looked at each other and said, "Well… it's a lot different than where you live." They talked about how the SAO creater trapped them inside the game and couldn't escape until somebody gets to the 100th level and beat the boss. "And while we're inside the game, in the real world, all of the people trapped inside are in a deep sleep."Kirito explained. "So since Asuna and I were stuck in the game together, we eventually met and became closer, so we married." Asuna smiled at him. "Inside the game, we grew older and were able to marry, while in real life, we couldn't marry yet and didn't even meet each other." Ash, Misty, Shana, and Yuji's eyes were wide open. "You guys are already married?!" gasped Misty. Asuna nodded and then winked. "And I'm pretty sure that both you girls will find that special person as well." Both of the girls turned red. Shana asked quickly, "What special person?" while Misty said, "I don't have any special person." Asuna and Kirito laughed. Then, Yuji asked, "What about the land you came from, Ash and Misty?" Both of them told everyone about what pokemon are and the different regions, gym leaders, and pokemon contests. "There's also the pokemon master, who is the person that can beat the former pokemon master." Ash said. "That's what I'm training to be." As the group was talking, they almost didn't notice the three woods in front of them. Once they saw it, the stopped. For a few seconds, nobody said anything, and then, Shana asked bluntly, "Where do we go now?"

*To the readers- Thanks for reading the first three chapters! Stay tuned for chapter 4! I'm sorry for having short chapters! Please write comments to make my writing better. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters, setting, or anime.

Everybody looked at Shana. "Well," Shana said, returning all of their stares, "Only of these paths will lead us home. We can't go through all of them at once." "Or can we?" Asuna mused thoughtfully. Then, she got an idea. "What if we split into two groups and go through two of them first, then come back again and go through the middle one together." "Why can't we just go through all of them together?" Ash asked, confused. Misty sighed, rolled her eyes and replied, "Because it will take a longer time, Ash." Asuna nodded and asked, "Any more questions or objections?" "What will our groups be?" Yuji asked. "How about boys in one group and girls in the other?" Asuna suggested. "Are you sure?" Kirito asked, looking worried. "I don't want you or the other girls coming back injured." Asuna smiled and replied, "Don't worry. We girls will be safe and protect each other and the same for you boys. Any more concerns or does everyone agrees?" Since everyone agreed, they started to exchange their goodbyes.

"Stay safe, Asuna!" Kirito cried out.

"Same for you, Kirito!" Asuna replied, smiling.

"Ash, you better come back safe and give back my bike!" Misty teased.

"I told you Misty, it was an accident!" Ash groaned.

"Good luck Shana!" Yuji said, smiling.

"Remember, don't use your Power of Existence too much, Yuji!" Shana replied, turning a little red.

Finally, the two groups departed. The girls' group went to the left side and the boys' group went to the right. Their adventure had just begun.

Thank you for reading as always! I am so sorry for the short chapters. Stay tuned for chapter 5!

*Preview- the girls had just walked into the left woods when immediately, they fell down a rabbit hole and into a room with a "drink me!" bottle and an "eat me!" Cake. Let the mad tea party begin!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, setting, or anime.

As the girls walked further into the woods, they saw more emptiness. There was not an animal or human in sight. (There weren't even pokemon, to Misty's disappointment.) To fill the empty sounds, the three girls started a conversation-

*(I decided to write this in script form.)

Asuna-*winks* So girls, do you have any _boyfriends_ yet?

Shana-*turns red* I-I-I don't know what you're talking about….

Misty-*blushes* W-w-what boyfriends?

Asuna-*laughs* Yuji and Ash, of course!

Shana-*turns to a darker shade of red* M-m-me and Yuji?! We just partners! Yeah, we're just partners! That's all!

Misty-*looks away* And Ash and I are just travel companions! Nothing more! I just travel with him since he burnt my bike with his Pikachu! *thinking* I wonder what happened to Pikachu ever since we fell through that hole.

Asuna-*smiles* You know, before Kirito and I became a couple, he was just as clueless about my feelings for him as your _friends_ are. You need to show feelings for them to realize how you really feel for them.

Shana and Misty-*looks down and nod*

(End of dialogue)

Suddenly, Shana looked around. "I feel something strange around here," she said, narrowing her eyes and pulling out her black Yogasa. Out of the trees, a strange looking rabbit appeared. He was dressed in a colorful suit and carried a pocket watch. But the strangest thing about the rabbit was that he was muttering, "I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late!" Then, the rabbit hopped away quickly to the other side of the woods. "What should we do?" asked Misty.

" _I believe the best thing to do is to follow him, because he may be the only thing you will see here."_ A strange voice said.

"Who said that?!" Asuna and Misty cried out, shocked.

Shana sighed. "I forgot to introduce you to Alastor. It's a long story, so it'll have to wait." Then, she dashed off after the rabbit. Confused, Asuna and Misty followed Shana. When Shana finally caught up to the rabbit, she saw him jumping down a hole. Annoyed that the rabbit was leading them on a wild goose chase, she jumped down after him. Asuna and Misty did the same. But when they fell down the hole, they found out that they couldn't stop. "What on Earth is going on here?!" hollered Misty. As they were falling, a lot of chairs, tables, and other furniture were falling down with them. Shana, who was getting impatient started hopping onto the tables and chairs and shouted to Asuna and Misty, "Follow me!" The three girls stepped and hopped on the furniture and found that it made the trip quicker. Finally, they reached the ground and got a soft landing. Shana landed perfectly on her feet and started walking toward door in front of them.

To be continued in chapter 5.5….

*Hey reader! Sorry I took a long time to write this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it! Please write reviews to make my story better. Thank you so much!


End file.
